


home is where the heart is

by noneshotwriter (deelau)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other Earth's Kara, Other Earth's Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/noneshotwriter
Summary: this phrase always gets to me, "home is where the heart is". For Kara, Lena will always be home. So what happens when Lena is not there with her?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a great speaker of the English language. Also, this plot just came to mind like hours ago. Please bear with me as navigate through this story. This will be a chaptered fic. Maybe two to three chapters.

Lena was seen smiling, composing a proper reply. She has been exchanging text messages from someone. 

Kara brought dinner for them at Lena's lab that slowly became the headquarters of the Superfriends. She noticed Lena has been in a great mood lately, happier than usual. 

Lena made sure she never left her textmate on read, even if she is busy with work and teaming up with Supergirl. 

Kara wanted to ask Lena the reason about her best friend being in a great mood but just let that thought go. She is happy that Lena's happy. She swore to Rao, she wasn't jealous at all. 

One day, Lena's cell phone lit up, and Kara grabbed it and wanted to give it to Lena, but as she was picking it up, she noticed the name; almost dropping the vibrating phone. What in Rao's name did Kara see? Lena was texting her for some reason, well, another Kara. She is being jealous of herself. Lena has another Kara in her life. She wondered as she placed it back on the table, as if nothing happened. 

As expected, upon Lena's return, with her dimpled smile, replied to the text messages. The textmate was excited about something and Lena couldn't help but laugh. 

"How's my world saving genius?" Kara acted like she didn't notice what just transpired in front of her. 

Lena was excited about something she has been preparing for, for the past weeks. It was a secret project. She left out the last part. 

"I love seeing you all excited about something." 

"It is for a friend. She asked for my help. I just could not have the heart to turn her down." 

//

Lena left in a hurry and let Kara know that she will be out of the country for almost a month, three weeks tops. Her friend needed her, and she just had to be there. 

"Can I lend you and your friend a hand?" Kara messaged Lena back. Lena was on her way to where her textmate was. 

"She has it under control. She just wanted me to be there. Don't worry too much about me." 

"I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too." 

That was the last message Kara received from Lena. That was a week ago. Two more weeks of not seeing Lena. It was bumming her out. She figured it was the other Kara that Lena was talking about. Just this other Kara wanted Lena to be there. Wherever that was. She busied herself with work or at least tried to. 

She tried calling Lena, and texting her, but the brunette's phone had been out of the coverage area. She figured maybe Lena was too busy to actually attend to her personal phone. She tried Lena's other numbers. Lena had four phones for a reason. All out of the coverage area. 

She was about to go out and buy her comfort food (you guess that right, potstickers), when Brainy was at her front door, knocking. 

Greeting her friend from the future, Brainy was carrying a box full of potstickers. 

"Brainy, I know you are from the future. But how did you know I was about to buy potstickers?" 

"Since it's Tuesday, 'potstickers night'," Brainy air quoted that. "Lena made sure you have company tonight. She let me pinky promise that." 

"She did? What do you mean by Lena making sure?" 

Before Lena left in a hurry, the raven-haired scientist made Brainy swore to keep an eye on Kara, keep her best friend company as she was away. Kara would be missing her by now.

"To keep your mind of a particular someone, I am here to keep you company. Nia is on her way too." 

"Even Nia is in on this." 

"Of course. She is my person. Like your person is Lena." 

"Get in. I put on a movie." She already grabbed a piece of potstickers from the box. 

"Can you put on this story about toys?" 

Almost choking due to laughter, Kara figured what Brainy was talking about. 

//

After her visitors left, Kara decided to watch the show Lena plays over the background, when they hang out at the penthouse, that caused Lena to drop all the work she was doing when bakers put their cakes in the oven. It was that baking reality show. 

She heard a familiar heartbeat approaching her front door. It was Lena's. Lena's back? 

"Lena" the second Kara opened the door. And there Lena was. She could not stop herself from smiling widely. It faded to confusion when she noticed it wasn't her Lena. She was wide-eyed when her mind just referred to Lena as her Lena. 

"Hi" This other Lena was nervous to finally meet this Earth's Kara. 

"....Hi" Kara fixed her glasses. She was nervous too. "Oh, how rude of me? Come in."

"Thank you." Lena's eyes wandered around Kara's loft. The amazement in her eyes was evident. Everything reminds her of her Kara. It made her heart fuller. 

Kara waited for this Lena to explain the sudden visit. 

"I shall go by my middle name, Kieran. To avoid confusion." 

"Sure. If that is what you want."

"I decided to meet you to know if you were also kept in the dark." 

"By whom?" 

"By Lena and my Kara." 

Kara froze on the spot when she heard Kieran mention 'my Kara', my, puffing her cheeks, "about what exactly?" Gesturing to Kieran to seat down. Kara needed to seat down for this. 

"They have been communicating for months. And all of a sudden, Kara went away for a work assignment for a few weeks. I forced that information out of my brother since he was the one who covered for Kara." 

"I know there are multiple Earths. There are multiple Lex too. Yikes. 

"On our Earth, The Luthor name is actually a well respected name in the field of science and technology." 

"Well, here, he is kind of a b-i-t-c-h." 

"You too huh? Kara does not also swear." 

"So there is another me out there. I have been on multiple Earths. I have not met another me." 

"You are bound to meet one, darling." Kieran, out of instinct, called Kara an endearment she used for her Kara. 

"I also haven't met another Lena. It is just overwhelming and exciting to know there are multiple Lena's out there."

Kieran noticed the look of love in Kara's eyes. "What do you do, by the way?" She heard Kara asked. 

"Similar to Lena. Although I was courageous enough to confess my love to Kara. And, thank goodness Kara feels the same way." 

"Ex..cuse me?" 

"You love Lena, right? You do." 

Kara had not really said that out loud to anyone. She figured now it is the time even if it wasn't her Lena. Here we go again with the use of her. "Yes, I do. More than life itself." 

"What's stopping you from telling her?" 

Kara feared for the longest time she loves her best friend that she might lose her. Her heart could not take that much heartbreak. 

"Haven't you learned from the last time you kept a secret from her? I know this is your secret to tell. But she can't live in the dark if you want her to be part of your life, if you want her by your side." 

"How did you know about that?" (Their fight, their great misunderstanding that almost ruined their relationship.)

"Before going here, I did my research. After knowing all that, I was eager to meet you. To meet another Kara who loves another Lena, in some other Earth. I love Kara so much. I want every Lena out there to have their Kara, to be loved by their Kara. For every Lena loving their Kara." 

"Who found who? You found me. So Lena found your Kara?"

"No. Kara invented a communication system that found a way to reach other people on multiple Earths. One failed test after the other. I just found out that she was testing the system for months now. I forgot to tell you. She wasn't a reporter on our Earth. She is a scientist. She applied at Luthor Corp. with her cousin. That is how we met. The rest is history." 

"Did she gay panic?" Kara had to know. 

"Pardon." 

"Did she gay panic when you talked to her?"

"She did. Even smiled like a love sick fool." 

"Well, look at you." 

"You have the same romantic lines as my Kara." 

"You do bring out the best in us." 

"The only difference is that she occasionally belts out a song if one of her romantic lines sounded like a lyric." 

"What?" 

"She always tells me it was because her name is in the word karaoke for a reason." 

"Your Kara and I do think alike." 

"You also tell that lame, although cute, reason?" 

"Yes?" 

"God! You two should definitely meet." Lena rolled her eyes, teasing. 

"How did you find this Earth?" 

Lena pointed to her watch.

"Oh! Lena has one too. She used that to walk out dramatically when we argue." 

"Well, we are Luthor's. We are dramatic." 

"Speaking of watches. How about your Supergirl watch?" 

"Oh that one. I gave it to her so that whenever she needs me. She will just press a button on that watch, and I will be there." 

"To sweep her off her feet. Clearly, you are the romantic in this relationship. I have that too on my Earth. It is one of our projects that Kara and I work on inventing. It was our watch. Although, it doesn't have that Supergirl logo on it. I saw a picture of it when I researched about you." 

"You two are sort of a power couple on your Earth, huh?" 

"We absolutely fucking are." 

"Where are they now?" Kara connected the dots that the other Kara and her Lena are together in some Earth. Which Earth though. 

"I just wanted to take you there. Like hitting two birds with one stone." 

Kieran made Kara promise two things: (1) keep Kara's questions to herself until they have arrived at their destination; and (2) for Kara to trust Lena. And off they go. 

//

"Oh my Rao!" Tears filled Kara's eyes instantly. They arrived at Krypton. Krypton is a new planet that got discovered in Kieran's Earth. Kara could not stop herself from hugging Kieran tightly as if thanking her for bringing Kara home. Kieran couldn't help herself hugging Kara back; missing her Kara as much as Kara missed Lena. 

"I read about your home planet. I found out what happened. Why not bring you here too, right?"

They should both see what their significant others are doing here. Well, in Kara's case, what her best friend is doing here with the other Kara.

Kara didn't have her powers here. She felt the weight of the world of her shoulder. She was back. She was finally back. 

// 


End file.
